


Adventures in the MirrorVerse: Good End

by Axxor



Category: Worm (Web Serial Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Mirror Universe, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pool Sex, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an omake inspired by the MirrorVerse fic.  Annette Hebert has sex with Taylor, and Danny joins in instead of throwing Annette out, and sending Taylor down the self-destructive path she was on in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in the MirrorVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407103) by [Axxor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor). 



I lay on the bed, my legs spread.  The warmth in my soft wet vagina was threatening to spread, become a fire that consumed me utterly.  I could feel the juices of my arousal trickling down my ass crack, my swollen labia aching with need.  
  
My mother poised above me, her slender body glistening with sweat and bathwater; she kissed me gently, letting her tongue slither into my mouth.  I responded avidly, wrapping my arms around her neck.    
  
“Taylor darling,” she murmured, nuzzling my neck, “are you sure you want this?”  
  
'This' was the long dildo that was attached to her hips, and was even now pressing gently at my virgin pussy lips.  Running my hands over her body, I squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples.  
  
“Oh yes, Mom,” I moaned.  “I want you to put that inside me and fuck me with it.”  
  
She smiled and straightened slightly.  “Suck on my breast while I do it,” she told me.  “If it hurts, bite me.  If it feels good, bite harder.”  
  
I accepted her breast into my mouth, and started suckling for all I was worth.  And then I felt the head of the dildo begin to slide into me.  It parted my outer lips, and then began to spread the entrance to my vagina itself.  
  
I was tight, very tight.  But Mom had done a marvellous job of relaxing me, and I was so very lubricated, and she slid into me.  I gasped as I felt her begin to penetrate me, begin to take my virginity.  My legs opened a little more in unconscious reflex, and I moaned at the stretching sensation.  
  
Mom pulled my mouth off of her breast, and kissed me, then she let me keep sucking.  I bit down this time, and she groaned and pushed a little harder.  I felt a sharp pain, and whimpered around her nipple.  
  
“What's the matter, little owl?” she murmured.  
  
“Hurts,” I whispered.  
  
“That's your hymen,” she told me.  “It's just a little thing.  I have to tear it.  Be a brave girl for your Mommy?”  
  
I took her breast back in my mouth, and then she tensed and shoved.  I felt the tearing pain inside me, and bit down hard, and then it was gone.    
  
She pulled out of me then, and I let go of her breast, where it was showing tooth marks.  She went down on me, and I felt the residual pain wash away as she ate me out, licking and lapping at my juices and my virginal blood.  I felt her tongue slide into my tight young passage, and I arched my back and cried out.  
  
And then she was on top of me again, and I welcomed her dildo into me.  I felt her stroke it into my freshly-deflowered orifice, pushing deeper with every thrust, as she and I kissed and caressed one another with lubricious abandon.  
  
She was gentle with me until her pubic mound made sweet, sensuous contact with mine, and then she quickened the pace.  I clawed at her back and called out her name, as she thrust the dildo into me harder and harder, deeper and deeper.  
  
I came twice more before she stopped and pulled out, and had me go on to all fours.  She took me from behind, sliding into me as if coming home; I gasped as she took me all at once, opening my freshly fucked vaginal passage once more.  The sensations of being fucked doggy-style were insane, and I could not believe how good it felt.  
  
I could feel her caressing my butt, and once her finger slid into my rear passage.  
  
“Are you going to put it there too?” I asked, partly in worry, partly in anticipation.  
  
“Not yet, my sweet sexy fuck-toy,” she reassured me.  “I  _am_  going to fuck you every way that a girl can be fucked.  But all in good time.  No more pain?”  
  
I shook my head vigorously, even as my tiny breasts jiggled slightly at the force of her thrusts.  “Oh no, Mom.  It feels … fantastic.  Amazing.  I want to do it forever.”  I paused.  “Can I do it with Daddy?”  
  
“Oh, I certainly hope so,” she purred.  “But right now, it's Mommy's turn.”  
  
She pulled out of me, and unbuckled the dildo straps from around her waist.  I got off the bed, and stood obediently while she strapped it on to me, pulling the buckles as tight as they would go.  In the process, she thoroughly molested my still-juicing pussy, and slid her finger a little way into my ass.  I kind of liked the feeling.  
  
Then she kissed me, and got down on the bed.  I looked at her spread-out vaginal lips, and her tight little rosebud asshole, and got down on my knees.  
  
I was, of course, totally unused to the idea of eating out a woman, but Mom gently and expertly coaxed me, and soon I was slick with her juices to my eyebrows, and she was lying back, moaning gently in release.  
  
“Make love to your mother, Taylor,” she instructed me, and I got up and slid the dildo into her wet and willing vagina.  It went in easily, and I began to thrust.  She gasped and grabbed my hips, and kissed me hard.  I thrust harder, and she arched her back, rubbing frantically at her clitoris.  
  
When she came, she came very loudly indeed.  I was sure the bedroom windows were rattling, even as I held on for dear life, and thrust the dildo deep between her distended labia, over and over again.  I squeezed her breasts as she had shown me, and then I leaned over, took one into my mouth, and bit the nipple hard, just as I shoved the dildo into her again.  
  
This time, she nearly levitated off the bed with the force of her orgasm.  
  


<><>

  
We were lying side by side; I had one leg up, and Mom was gently fucking me with the dildo, while we kissed and caressed one another, when the bedroom door opened and Dad walked in.  
  
He stopped and stared at us.  It was pretty obvious what we were doing, what we had been doing for some time; the bed was utterly disarranged, and other sex toys were strewn about.  I had quite enjoyed being handcuffed to the bedframe, but not as much as Mom did.  
  
“What the fuck, Anne-Rose?” he asked.  “I thought we agreed we'd wait till she was fourteen at least.”  
  
“No,” Mom replied.  “You said.  I never agreed.  And she's ready now.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Mom murmured.  “Our little girl's a regular cock-slut, and she can eat pussy with the best of them too.”  
  
“Mom says I can have sex with you too, if you want,” I announced brightly.  
  


<><>

  
Danny Hebert got on top of his thirteen year old daughter, his cock at the ready.  He was still pissed at her for breaking in Taylor so young, but he had to admit, she'd done a good job.  Taylor was tight as hell, even on one finger, but she was slick and ready to go.  
  
He pressed into her, felt her clench on him.  Heard her moan.  She was tight, oh god she was tight.  He pushed a little harder, slipped a little deeper.  More and more of her hot tight slippery wetness enveloped him, and he felt like he was going to cum right then and there.  
  
Slowly, trying hard not to hurt Taylor, he fed his long cock into her; she arched her back and cried out, holding him close.  “Oh god, Daddy, that feels so good!” she babbled.  “Fuck me with your big cock!  Oh fuck, I can't think!  Fuck!”  
  
The sensations pressing on his rigidly erect penis, clutching at him from all sides, were incredible.  He began to thrust gently, to stroke into her, driving deeper and harder into her so recently virgin pussy.  She cried out again, and arched her back in a spectacular orgasm.  
  
He fucked her harder and harder, and she responded.  She felt his cock fill her to the very brim, over and over, hitting pleasure buttons she hadn't known existed.  
  
When he finally came, deep inside her, she thought she'd pass out from the sheer blinding pleasure of the orgasm this caused within her body.  She lay there, legs apart, panting and sweating, body twitching from the waves of ecstasy that had blasted through her.  
  
Slowly, gently he pulled out of her; her pussy clung to even his mostly-deflated cock, but finally he managed to get it out of her.  
  
“Oh god,” she whimpered.  “Have I died and gone to heaven?”  
  
He lay alongside her and took her in his arms.  
  
“Maybe,” he murmured, kissing her tenderly.  “But if you have, then I'm here too.”  
  
“And me too,” responded Anne-Rose from the other side of Taylor, holding her close.  
  
“Can we do this again?” asked Taylor.  
  
“What, right now?” replied Danny, startled.  
  
Taylor giggled.  “No, silly Daddy.  But later.”  
  
“Oh, yes,” purred Anne-Rose, caressing her body in a most obscene fashion.  “We can do that.”  
  
There was silence for a while, as they all enjoyed the afteglow.  
  
“Mom?”  
  
“Yes, dear?”  
  
“The dildo … is it waterproof?”  
  
“I guess so.  Why?”  
  
“Because I want to take a bath with you and Daddy.”  
  
Danny raised his head slightly, and met his wife's eyes.  
  
She was off the bed, seconds later.  “I'll start the tub.”  
  
Danny caressed Taylor's ass.  “Has she had you here yet?” he asked.  
  
She murmured in pleasure as his finger slid into her.  “No.  She said she was leaving that for you.”  
  
“And I'll be doing that,” he assured her.  “But not right now.”  Rolling her on to her back, he spread her legs.  She looked up at him eagerly, as he slid his rampant penis between her reddened pussy lips.  
  
“Oh yes, Daddy,” she moaned.  “Oh yes.  I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Taylor,” he grunted as he thrust into her.  
  
And to his surprise, he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor goes to the Market so that her father can take her anal virginity. She meets a new friend there.

I held Dad's and Mom's hands as I walked between them across the parking lot.  Dad wore T-shirt and jeans, while Mom had on a patterned sundress and sandals.  My top was a cropped shirt that I had knotted across my midriff to hide my more or less nonexistent breasts.  Down below, I had on a short skirt, over a tiny little thong that Mom had given me.    
  


<><>

  
This was the longest I had worn that thong in Dad's presence; normally, its very existence was ample reason for him to bend me over the couch or table or bed, and punish my naughty little pussy with his big long cock.  
  
Needless to say, I enjoyed the punishments immensely, so I wore the thong whenever possible, even coming down to breakfast wearing that and nothing else.  
  
Just this Saturday morning, I had done that.  Dad had pulled me on to his lap, and I had spent the next ten minutes bouncing happily up and down on his long penis, culminating in several earth-shattering orgasms.  These had been enhanced and improved by the fingers he had shoved in my ass, wedging my butt cheeks open.  
  
Afterward, I had stayed on his lap, clenching my pussy muscles around his not-quite-yet-soft manhood, enjoying the feel of his cum inside my belly.  "Mmm," I murmured as I ground down on his fingers.  "I like it when you do that to my ass."  
  
"You know," commented Mom, from where she had watched the whole show with great interest, one hand out of sight, obviously stroking herself under the table.  "I think she might be ready to take it in the ass."  
  
"Ooh, really?" I blurted.  Immediately, I envisaged Daddy bending me over, pulling the thong down, and sliding his long penis between my buttocks, penetrating my sensitive little rosebud anus, driving his cock into me, fucking me while I screamed ...  
  
I became so very wet at just the idea of it; slowly and then with increasing speed, I began to hump myself up and down on the part of his erection that still remained within me.  
  
He groaned, and I felt him enlarge, swell inside my tight young slippery pussy.  I gasped as he expanded and grew, longer and longer, until he felt bigger than ever within me.  
  
Working myself up and down, I kissed him deeply and passionately.  
  
"It looks like you like the idea too," I purred.  
  
"You might say that," he grunted.  Standing up, keeping me fully impaled on his very thoroughly erect penis, he laid me back on the table, and proceeded to fuck me until I couldn't see straight.  
  


<><>

  
And so, as we walked up to the entrance of the Market, I wore the naughty little top, the naughty little skirt and the naughty little thong.    
  
I had spent some time in the bath with Mom, flushing Dad's cum out of my pussy, so that it wouldn't be running down my legs as I was walking in.  She also helped clean my ass out, giving me an enema.  I had enjoyed it so much that I had demanded another one, and then I had given her one.  Then I had lubed up the dildo, bent her over the edge of the bath, and slid the plastic phallus between her ass cheeks.  
  
She had groaned as the dildo had penetrated her tight asshole, and I started thrusting.    
  
Holding her hips, stroking the long plastic cock deep into her tightest hole, I felt amazingly turned on by watching the dildo disappear inside her ass, much like Dad's cock was going to be disappearing inside my ass in just a little while.  Mom was pretty turned on too, but she couldn't do much screaming when she came, on account of Dad's penis being in her mouth.  
  
Later, as I helped her into her most diaphanous panties, I could not resist spreading her ass cheeks and delicately exploring her little pink rosebud with my tongue.  Thirty seconds later, I was on my back, with my ankles on Mom's shoulders, as she fucked me cross-eyed.    
  
I don't even know where she got the dildo from; all I knew was that my vagina was being pounded like not even Dad had done it before.  If there had been any doubt at all that I wasn't a virgin before, it was forever dispelled.  
  
She screwed me to half a dozen brain-melting orgasms before finally letting up on me; I collapsed to the bed, panting and whimpering, wondering if my pussy was going to be just one big bruise later on.  
  
Mom leaned down and kissed me tenderly.  "Sorry, I should have warned you, sweetheart," she told me with a giggle.  "That's one of my hot buttons."  
  
I nodded feebly.  "Gotcha," I managed.  "Can you do me a favour?"  
  
She kissed me again, and fondled my breast.  "Anything, sweetheart."  
  
"Can you help me stand up?  My legs aren't working properly right now."  
  
Giggling harder, she did so.  
  


<><>

  
We crossed the red line, and moved with a group of two dozen or so others toward the entry side.  There were respectable businessmen, housewives, young men and women, and teens like myself.  Mom and Dad and I moved toward one of the entry corridors, but not before I had been blatantly groped by at least half the people in the group, and not just the male half either.  
  
Not that I had any reason for complaint about being singled out; Mom's sundress was hitched up on one side, and she was breathing heavily.  Dad's fly was undone; he shrugged and left it open.  As we entered the short corridor, I saw one of the girls press another against the wall, and lift her skirt above her waist.  What they did then I have no idea, because the door closed behind us, cutting off the view.  
  
There was a lit-up plate with the silhouette of a hand on it; Dad pressed his palm against it and recited, "I am here of my own free will."  
I was removing my skirt as Mom did the same thing; Dad pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.    
  
Stepping up, I felt Dad caress my buttocks as I proudly placed my hand on the plate and recited the same words.  
  
The door clicked open; Mom lifted the sundress over her head and stood clad only in her tight lacy panties.  I worked the knot on my top so that it became undone, showing off my immature breasts to anyone who cared to look.  
  
Carrying our clothes, we entered the Lord Street Flesh Market.  
  


<><>

  
We were not the only ones to have undressed; quite a few of the group who had come through were now either totally naked or well on the way there.  More fondling and groping was going on, even more blatantly than before.  
  
I goggled at the stalls as we passed them.  Men and women were in them, having sex in variations and permutations that I had never considered.  Men were screwing women, having their cocks sucked, penetrating men and women both anally and vaginally.  Women were screwing men or women, one or more at a time, with and without a vast variety of sex toys.  Men were kissing, fondling and fucking other men.  
  
Large signs between the stalls indicated, oddly enough, that there was to be no copulation in the passageways.  I pointed it out.  
  
“Uh … how does that work?” I asked.  
  
Dad chuckled.  “The people who run the Market don't want anything undermining their profit margin.  They hire out stalls, where you can do anything you want, but until you're in a paid-for stall, you're not allowed to actually start having sex.”  
  
“Oh.”  It still seemed to be a rather odd rule to be having in a place like this, but it kind of made sense.  
  
We passed by a stall where a naked teenage girl was being vigorously sodomised by a large muscular man.  In another stall, a woman with long blonde hair and large breasts was being similarly serviced by a woman in a bondage outfit, sporting a large rubber dildo.  
  
The teenager made me think.  "Hey, I thought kids came here all the time to fuck and be fucked," I commented.  "Where are they?"  
  
"Jailbait Alley," Dad replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mom came up close behind me, sliding her hand between my thighs to caress my thong-clad pussy lips before caressing my butt.  "It's where the kids go to fuck," she explained.  "The management gives them a discount so they're all in the same place.  That way, people like us know where to find what we like."  
  
"Cool," I replied, reaching up to pull her face down so that I could kiss her.  Our lips met, and our bodies pressed together, skin to skin.  She tugged my top off, caressed my ass, squeezed the cheeks.  I cupped her breasts in my hands, pinched her nipples.  
  
When we pulled apart, with her still holding my top so that I was naked except for the thong - that is, more or less totally naked except for about ten square inches of flimsy cloth - she looked at me with a smouldering gaze.    
  
"I can't wait to make you scream with my dildo up your ass," she purred.  
  
"Nor can I," I murmured.  "Nor can I."  
  


<><>

  
We entered the administration centre; Dad had his erection poking out through the fly in his boxers, Mom was wearing her lacy panties, pulled down somewhat so that anyone could enjoy the view, and my thong had been a little disarranged by Mom, so that it wasn't even covering me as much as it should.  
  
"Hey, Charlie!" Dad called out, just as Mom was counting out the money from her purse to hand to me.    
  
Mom and I looked around, and spotted an older man with a woman about Mom's age and a girl a couple years younger than me.  They approached us.  I wasn't sure who they were; the man was wearing a bright purple Speedo, the woman had a very short skirt on, and the girl was wearing an unbuttoned Catholic school blouse, and nothing else.  
  
"Anne-Rose!" the woman greeted Mom, and they hugged and kissed.  Or, to be more precise, they held each other close, groped one another so thoroughly that by the time it was over they were both altogether naked, and explored each others' tonsils with their tongues.   
  
Dad and "Charlie" greeted each other with slaps on the back, shaking of hands, and general masculine camaraderie.  I looked at the blonde girl.  "Hi," I greeted her with a smile.  "I'm Taylor.  I'm here so that Dad can fuck me in the ass for the first time."  
  
"Ooh, that sounds like fun," giggled the girl.  "I'm Gretchen."  Her blouse fell open, and I was mildly jealous to note that she had slightly more development than me.  "I'm here so Grandpa can pop my cherry."  She stepped closer to me.  "Maybe he'll do my ass, too.  I like putting things in my ass."  
  
I leaned down and kissed her, on the lips.  She responded, obviously no stranger to sexual play.  "Maybe Dad can fuck you, and your Grandpa can fuck me, too."  I lifted her blouse off her shoulders, and ran my hands over her smooth young body.  She kissed me again, then cupped my breasts in her tiny hands.  
  
"I'd like that," she murmured, and pinched my nipples.  I shivered and kissed her again.  
  
"Well, it looks like you and Gretchen are getting along just fine, Taylor," Mom commented from behind me, just as her hand cupped my buttock.  "My, isn't she a sexy little bitch?"  
  
"I'm Grandpa's sexy little bitch," announced Gretchen proudly.  "And Mom's, too, of course."  
  
I pushed my ass back at Mom's hand, and reached down to slide my finger into her now-naked vagina.  "Hey, I've got an idea," I stated.  "How about we get a stall together.  That way we don't have to pay twice."  
  
Mom and Gretchen's mother glanced at each other, then and Dad and Charlie.  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Charlie announced.  He looked down at me.  "That is, if you don't mind another cock in your ass, once your Dad finishes opening it up?"  
  
I giggled.  "i've got no problem with that."  
  
"Then it's settled."  Mom counted out the rest of the money; Charlie added a bit.  Then Gretchen and I approached the counter.  
  
A matronly woman raised her head to observe us.  "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes," I told her.  "One stall, please."  
  
"How many beds?" she asked.  
  
"Two ..."  I began to answer, then Gretchen nudged me.  "What?"  
  
"Three," she corrected me.  
  
"Three?"  I was confused.  
  
"One for your daddy to fuck your ass.  One for Grandpa to fuck my pussy.  And one for your Mom and mine to fuck each others' brains out."  
  
I blinked at Gretchen's deadpan delivery.  But she was correct.  "Yeah, that's a good idea.  Three beds."  
  
The lady checked a computer and frowned slightly.  "We don't have any three-bed stalls free.  We have some fours free.  Would you like a four?"  
  
I shrugged.  "Sure."  
  
She counted the money, then stopped and counted it again.  "I'm sorry, you're fifty dollars short."  
  
I gestured to Mom; she came over and I explained the problem to her.  She looked into her purse.  "I only brought enough for the stall, and for a few toys.  Not enough for another bed."  She winked flirtatiously at the woman.  "Maybe we can work something out?"  
  
The woman chuckled.  "Not a chance, love.  We've got cameras on us twenty-four-seven.  Management doesn't want the employees screwing away the profits.  Besides, you've got a nice bod, but I've seen every variety of naked there is.  If you want a four, you're going to have to pony up the cash."  
  
Mom grimaced, not at all embarrassed.  "Darn.  Well, worth a try."  
  
The woman grinned.  "Yup.  Actually, if you're interested, I could meet you after my shift is over.  We could see if there's anything we could teach each other.  But inside working hours, we're on camera ... hm.  Maybe I can offer you an alternative."  
  
Mom looked a little confused.  "Alternative?"  
  
The woman nodded.  "Sure.  I couldn't help but overhearing; this is a fairly special occasion, right?  The tall one's getting her ass fucked for the first time, and the short one's getting her cherry popped?"  
  
Mom nodded; at that moment, the other three adults converged, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Well then," the woman announced.  "We can put it on pay per view.  How old are you kids?"  
  
"I'm thirteen," I volunteered.  
  
"Eleven," responded Gretchen.  I caressed her ass.  She giggled, and returned the favour.  
  
"Shit, once it gets out, they'll be flocking to watch.  An eleven year old getting popped?  A thirteen year old with a dick that size up her ass?  We'll make a mint."  She smiled at us.  "And you get ten percent of the profits."  
  
"Thirty," Dad countered instantly.  
  
She raise an eyebrow.  "Sorry, sir.  We aren't haggling here."  
  
"The hell we aren't," Dad responded.  "I'm Danny Hebert.  I help set this whole thing in motion.  I don't want this to get ugly, but it's my daughter's ass that I'll be fucking on live TV.  I have a piece of every union in town.  I pass the word, half your clientele stops coming here."  He grinned.  "We're haggling."  
  
She blinked.  "I ... see.  Okay, fifteen percent."  
  
"Twenty-five," he came back, almost before she had finished speaking.  
  
"Uh ... eighteen."  
  
"Twenty-two."  
  
"Uh ... twenty?"  
  
He nodded.  "Twenty it is."  
  
Secretly, I grinned.  Dad had explained this negotiating tactic to me.  
  
"Fine," she snapped.  "Twenty percent.  But don't think you can pull this stunt again any time soon."  
  
He shook his head.  "Not likely.  I've only got one daughter, and she's only got one ass."  
  
She had to chuckle at that.  "Very well.  Pay per view, you get twenty percent of the profits, and I'll only charge you for a two bed stall.  How about that, Mr Hebert, sir?"  
  
"Call me Danny," he replied, deadpan.  "I like to be treated the same as everyone else."  
  
The woman muffled a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Bullshit!"  Grinning, she went on.  "I wouldn't actually mind meeting both of you after I finish here.  If you can screw me this good while I'm on the job ..."  
  
Mom looked at Dad.  They both looked at her.  Dad nodded.  "You're on."  
  
"Good.  I'm Jackie.  I get off at two this afternoon."  
  
"And we'll get off shortly after," grinned Mom.  She accepted the swipe-tag and handed it to me.  "Let's go before I do you both right here,  you little sexpots."  
  
Giggling, Gretchen and I disentangled; she and I had been getting to know each other very personally indeed.  It was quite interesting.  
  


<><>

  
The swipe-tag was for a stall in Jailbait Alley.  This was where the underage kids went to fuck and be fucked, as I had so eloquently put it.  I saw a girl who couldn't have been any older than fifteen, lying on a bed in full view, totally naked.  The electronic sign over the stall read, "Help Me Fuck My Ex Out Of My Life.  Twenty Dollars, Any Hole".  
  
She currently had an older man on top of her, his hips pumping away like crazy.  She was responding to his ardour, embracing and kissing him as if he were the love of her life.  He finished, spurting into her already overflowing pussy, and got off of her.  Immediately, another man stepped up; he indicated that she needed to turn over.  She did so, and he began sliding his cock into her obviously well-fucked ass.  
  
In the next stall was a family group; a man, his wife, an older teen boy and a younger girl, maybe twelve.  The father was on his back on one bed, with the girl straddling him, riding like she was at the Grand National.  The mother was leaning up against the bed while her son sodomised her with great energy and force.  She kissed her daughter and fondled her breasts, and was fondled in return.  
  
I found the right stall and swiped the card.  The door opened; we entered.  Dad took the swipe over to the computer keyboard in the corner, and typed in some codes.  The shutters came down, and the electronic sign above us now read:  
  
ELEVEN YEAR OLD BEING DEFLOWERED  
THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BEING FUCKED IN THE ASS FOR THE FIRST TIME  
PLUS RANDOM SEXY HIJINKS BY TWO SEXY SLUTS  
WATCH ON PAY PER VIEW, CHANNEL FIFTY  
  
I turned to the others, and stepped out of my thong, leaving me just that little bit more naked.  
  
"Well," I observed.  "Let's get to it."  
  


<><>

  
I got down on all fours, and let Mom lube my ass up properly.  It was some time later; I had enjoyed some sexy play with Gretchen, while Mom and Jenny (Gretchen's Mom) had gotten reacquainted with Charlie and Dad.  Jenny, it seemed was as big a fan of anal sex as Mom was.  
  
Then Mom and Jenny had dragged Gretchen on to one bed and proceeded to blow her mind with every woman-on-woman trick they knew, without actually penetrating her vagina.  I wasn't paying much attention; Dad had bent me over the other bed, and he and Charlie had taken turns fucking my pussy until semen was drooling down my legs in great streams.  
  
Suffice to say, both Gretchen and I were so blissfully relaxed that we didn't have the mental capacity to be nervous.  
  
So when Mom set about lubing my ass, and Jenny had rubbed K-Y all over Gretchen's soon to be deflowered pussy, neither of us even thought twice about it.  It was going to happen; we were both looking forward to it.  
  
I knelt on the edge of the bed, as Charlie laid Gretchen down on the other.  
  
"Wait," called Gretchen.  "Can we do it another way?"  
  
Charlie looked at her.  "How's that, sweetpea?"  
  
"I want to lie beside Taylor.  Be there for her, and she can be there for me."  
  
Dad and Charlie looked at each other.  "Sounds reasonable," agreed Dad.  He helped Gretchen up, then got her settled beside me.  Her butt was on the edge of the bed, and she raised her legs until she could trap them behind her arms.  
  
"I'm ready," she murmured.  I looked over at her soft pink little pussy.  
  
"I'll say you are," I agreed.  "May I?"  
  
She giggled.  "Last kiss?  Sure."  
  
Bending down, I kissed her exposed vagina, then licked her, from her tight little opening all the way up to her clitoris.  She shuddered and moaned.  I knelt beside her, then leaned down and kissed her.  She returned it, wrapping her little arms around my neck.  I kept kissing her, fondling her budding breasts.  She did the same for me, reaching under me to rub my clit.    
  
I felt Dad's hands caressing my butt.  And then I felt a pair of lips, a tongue, tease it for just an instant.  Startled, I glanced around.  Jenny was bending over my butt; she smiled and licked her lips, then backed off.  I went back to kissing Gretchen.  
  
I felt Dad's cock sliding between my well-prepared ass cheeks; the heat, the roughness of his long cock made me wetter than ever before.  I pinched Gretchen's nipples.  
  
I felt her inhale sharply through her nose, just as I felt the head of Dad's cock begin to push into my tightly puckered sphincter.  I did my best to let it relax, and it did, to a certain degree.  He slid into me, one inch, and then two.  I gasped into Gretchen's mouth.  He was so BIG!  Stretching my ass so widely, I didn't know if I could take him.  
  
Gretchen moaned into my mouth; I kissed her harder, reached down to rub her clit.  My hand, straying, found Charlie's penis still pushing its way into the eleven year old's immature pussy.  She clung to me, kissed me as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
Dad's cock slowly slid into me, opening my rectal passage, pushing deeper into me than I believed anything could go.  Gretchen whimpered and moaned, and I whimpered and moaned right back.  I could feel Dad start to stroke his long penis into me, sliding out and then in again, and the discomfort, the pain, began to change, to become something else.  
  
I lost track of sensations then; it almost seemed to me, with my eyes closed, that I was actually being deflowered, not Gretchen, that it was Gretchen taking a cock up her ass for the first time.  There was only the probing, spreading sensation in my rear, the gradually gathering warmth, and Gretchen's lips and hands.  
  
I realised that Dad was just now starting to fuck me properly, at about the same time that it stopped hurting and started feeling good.  Really, really good.  Under me, the tempo of Gretchen's moans had changed also; she was moving with her grandfather, riding the thrusts, meeting them, panting.  Moaning with pleasure, not with pain.  
  
I opened my eyes.  Charlie was steadily fucking Gretchen's pussy, giving her nice, slow, gentle strokes.  Dad was doing the same with me; with every full-length penetration, a small nova of pleasure went off behind my eyes.  
  
As if by mutual arrangement, we broke the kiss.  Gretchen and I continued to hold hands, but we were no longer depending on each other to get through this.  We were through it; now, we would make it our own.  
  
"Dad."  
  
He grunted, thrusting into me.  "Yeah, kiddo?"  
  
"You can go faster, you know."  
  
He didn't answer, but his tempo sped up.  I arched my back as my first anal orgasm hit; it was a big one and I couldn't help but cry out.  Mom looked up from one of the other beds, where she was busy holding Jenny down so she could sodomise her with a large dildo.  Jenny needed holding down, because she was trying to do the same to Mom; they were both having a great deal of fun.  
  
Within seconds of my first climax, Gretchen sounded off herself.  Charlie grunted as he kept on driving his penis deep into her hot slippery wetness.  
  
Dad and Charlie fucked us to several more blinding orgasms before they finally came; I slumped to the bed after it was all over, wondering at the odd feeling of semen deep in my bowels.  
  
"Wow, fuck," I marvelled. "That was all kinds of awesome."  
  
"Oh yeah," enthused Gretchen.  Her voice lowered, and she looked almost shy.  "Thanks for being here, Taylor.  It helped a lot."  
  
I nodded.  "You too, sexy hips.  You want to fuck my ass while your Grandpa gets his wind back?"  
  
 _"Do_  I!"  
  


<><>

  
I grunted and held on to the bed while Gretchen fucked me.  Give the girl her due; despite the fact that there was still a little blood on her pussy (I had licked some of it off, just as Mom had done for me) from being freshly deflowered, she wasn't going at it half-assed.  So to speak.  She had a firm grip on my hips, and was ramming the dildo deep between my buttocks just as hard as she could.  
  
In short, she was giving me a royal ass-fucking.  And I was loving it.  
  
"Oh god, Gretchen," I moaned.  "Don't stop.  Whatever you do, don't - unnnnh!"  
  
Another orgasm washed through me, blasting all coherent thought from my head.  I collapsed; Gretchen thrust into my yielding ass a couple more times before pulling out.  
  
"Holy fuck," Mom observed.  "That was fucking hot."  She was bent over a bed, facing us, while Jenny took her from behind with a large dildo.  I didn't know which hole it was in, but then again, I doubted Mom cared.  
  
"Fuck yeah," Dad agreed.  "I figure I should be ready any time -"  
  
"Not yet," I managed.  "My turn."  
  
I dragged myself up, then held out my hand toward Gretchen.  "Dildo.  Now."  
  
Meekly, she unbuckled it, then got up on the bed.  "Be gentle?" she whispered demurely.  
  
I chuckled.  "After that ass-reaming?  Not fucking likely."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  "Well, it was worth a try."  
  
I buckled on the dildo, and leaned down to kiss her.  She kissed me back, surprisingly fervently.  While we were so arranged, I carefully slid the dildo into her.  
  
Her eyes opened really wide, and she sputtered into the kiss.  I let her go, but kept stroking the dildo into her.  "What's the matter?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh god," she moaned incoherently, just as I began to thrust into her.  
  
I rode her hard and fast, trapping her legs under my elbows, and leaning in on her.  The dildo stroked deep into her, causing her to gasp out loud each time I penetrated her fully.  She clawed at my back, urging me in broken words to fuck her harder, deeper, oh god please.  
  
So I did as she asked.  Under the fascinated - and now very aroused - gaze of my parents and her mother and grandfather, I fucked the eleven year old girl to a senseless daze with a strap-on dildo.  She came, and came, and came again, screaming out my name.  When I finally let her rest, I considered my revenge complete.  She lay there, panting, as I withdrew the dildo.  
  
"How does it feel, love?" I murmured, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"It feels like it's gonna be black and blue tomorrow," she giggled.  "Like your ass.  But it feels  _oh_  so fucking awesome, all at the same time."  
  
I kissed her again.  "And now, for the next event.  And I've got ideas ..."  
  
"Next event?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed.  "Dad fucks you, and your grandpa fucks my ass.  But how about we do it this way ..."  
  


<><>

  
Gretchen bent over while I lubed up her ass.  
  
Jenny looked mildly concerned.  "Should we be fucking her ass so early?" she asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing," Dad pointed out, "Taylor will be using the smallest dildo we've got.  And for another, I've just been on to management.  They upped our percentage to twenty-two percent, if Gretchen gets fucked in the ass today."  
  
Jenny shrugged.  "Okay, not a problem."  
  
"I get a double share!" called out Gretchen.  
  
Charlie grinned.  "Of course you do.  It's your ass taking up the slack."  
  
Gretchen's ass was as ready as I could make it.  I leaned down and spread her buttocks with my hands, and kissed and then licked her tight little pucker, worming my tongue inside.  
  
She shuddered.  "Fuck, that's hot," she moaned.  
  
Mom agreed; she had Jenny down on a bed, kissing and biting at her breasts.  Jenny was giving as good as she got.  
  
Dad lay back on a bed, erection pointing skyward.  Gretchen straddled him, then slowly slid down on to his shaft.  She moaned at being penetrated so deeply, so thoroughly.  But her tightly-stretched pussy lips finally came to rest on his pubic hair; she was totally impaled on his erection.    
  
Dad groaned deeply.  "Fuck, you're so tight and hot!"  
  
I got up behind Gretchen, holding her close, and cupping one of her breasts in my hand.  With my other hand, I pointed the small dildo strapped to my hips at her tiny pink rosebud, just barely prodding at it.  Dildo and asshole were both lubed to a fare-thee-well; all I had to do was push forward.  
  
I felt Charlie's hands on my hips as his thick erection prodded my tender rear opening.  He began to push into me; I stifled a gasp as I was spread, wider and wider.  Dad's cock was nowhere near as thick as this.  I moaned at the unexpected, unimaginable sensations.  
  
When Charlie came to rest inside me, he started to stroke back and forth, slowly and gently.  
  
"Gretchen," I murmured.  She took my cue, began to rock back and forth on Dad's erect cock.  He groaned, his hips thrusting upward involuntarily.  
  
I had hold of her breasts, and I squeezed them as I slowly bore down on her tight anal opening.  It gave, reluctantly, and I heard Gretchen gasp.  
  
"Should I stop?" I asked.  
  
Her reply was a strangled grunt.  "No ... no ... keep going."  
  
She began to raise and lower herself on Dad's cock, a most rewarding experience, from my point of view.  Behind me, Charlie began to fuck me a little harder, his cock plunging deep into my abused rectum over and over again.  
  
I slid the dildo into her ass, a little at a time, letting her get used to it as I went.  When my belly pressed against her buttocks, I think it was a surprise to each of us.  And then I began to fuck her ex-virgin ass.  
  
It was just as hot to me as fucking Mom's ass, or maybe a bit more.  In addition, I had Charlie going at my ass, and my Dad under both of us, fucking his cock up into Gretchen's tender young pussy.  I was so aroused that it's a surprise I didn't cum sooner.  
  
I came and I came and I came.  My pussy juices ran down my legs as Charlie fucked my ass relentlessly.  But I never stopped thrusting into Gretchen's ass, never stopped fucking her.  
  
And when she came, it was spectacular.  She arched her back; if I hadn't been hanging on, I might have slipped out of her.  But I didn't; I kept fucking her ass while every swearword, every obscenity that girl had ever learned came pouring from her lips.  
  
She clenched down on the dildo, and probably on Dad's cock as well, from the expression on his face.  I didn't stop thrusting into her; nor did Dad.  We fucked her through the orgasm and out the other side, and kept on doing it.  
  
She kept on cumming.  
  
I'm not sure who came next; I think it was Dad.  I came after that, and then Charlie spurted his seed, deep inside my ass.  My second load that day.  But not the last.  
  


<><>

  
I came to on the bed, holding Gretchen in my arms.  My ass throbbed, as did (no doubt) Gretchen's pussy.  And probably her ass too.  Squeaking sounds indicated that Dad was probably balls-deep in Jenny again, while Mom was enjoying relations with Charlie.  Gretchen smiled at me, and I kissed her.  She kissed me back.  
  
"Wow," I commented.  "I have to say, my first time here went off with a bang."  
  
Gretchen giggled.  "I wanna come back sometime.  Wanna come with?"  
  
I considered that.  I had about a dozen good reasons to say yes, and not a single reason to say no.  
  
"Fuck yeah," I agreed.  "It's a date."    
  
She kissed me, and fondled my ass.  I reciprocated, and we passed the time with fun sex play, while we watched our respective parents (and grandparent) screw each others' brains out.  
  
All in all, it was turning out to be a very good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretchen meets Emma, and Taylor goes on a very special summer camp ...

**Not Long After the Market**  
  
 _"The eighteenth century Pope Rachel Immaculata started the ball rolling.  In previous years, Popes had been known to be sexually active, but this had been usually ignored, or covered up.  When a council of her Cardinals were deadlocked on a particular matter for a full month, she appeared naked before the council and publicly offered up her oral, vaginal and anal virginity to those Cardinals who would break the deadlock and form a majority.  
  
"Five minutes later, they had reached a unanimous decision, and the then-infamous Vatican Orgy had begun.  
  
"The nature of the matter in question has been lost to all but dusty history books, but a precedent had been set; public sex had entered the Catholic Church.  Within two generations, the role of nuns had been changed utterly; being 'married to the Church' had a whole new meaning.  Altar boys and girls, and choir boys and girls, now entered the service of the Church knowing that they would be performing extra duties; confessionals were shared with the priest - male or female - of one's choice, and one did not leave until both parties were satisfied.  
  
"In nineteen seventy-two, Pope Joanna Paulus celebrated Mass in St Peter's Square naked.  By the end of the service everyone in the square was similarly unclad.  In the following year, she was in the process of doing so once more, when one of her cardinals, overcome by lust, took her from behind.  Despite the fact that she reportedly climaxed very loudly several times during the service, she managed to carry it on to completion, and another precedent was set.    
  
"Catholic priests around the world began to celebrate Mass in the nude, and it is now a common practice for them to have sex with their altar-boys (or girls) as a part of the ceremony, instead of just afterward.  Those who wish can receive the offering from the tip of the priest's erect penis (if male) or from between her labia (if female).  After-mass orgies are a common feature, for those who wish to attend.  
  
"In short, the Catholic Church is now a hotbed of sex, and everyone knows it.  But parents still send their children to be educated by the priests and nuns, for three reasons.  One, the priests and teachers never touch anyone without their explicit permission, gained in writing with the parent present.  Two, the children are guaranteed to get a very detailed education in the nature of sex and how to not get pregnant.  Three, they offer an extensive education in all other subjects, and have ways and means of keeping the students' attention.  
  
"This is not to say that uncontrolled fornication goes on all the time at Catholic schools.  There is a great deal of sex, yes, but it's kept under control and behind closed doors.  Immaculata is no exception; in recent years, this has become even more the case.  Since the opening of the Brockton Bay Flesh Market, a lot of the sex has been moved there.  'See you at the Market' is a common phrase among the teachers and students of all ages ..."_  
  
Gretchen chewed her pen.  She was running out of ideas on what to write on her essay for "The Role of Sex in Catholic Schools".  
  
Turning, she looked over toward Maria, her best friend at Immaculata.   _Maybe she will have some ideas._  
  
Maria wasn't in her seat; Gretchen sighed and looked around until she spotted her; on all fours at the back of her classroom, with her top off, sucking hard on Jimmy's penis.  Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and her panties around her knees; Kenny was on his knees behind her, thrusting hard into her tight young pussy.  
  
Gretchen rolled her eyes; it wasn't that Maria was the only one, or that the teacher wasn't currently having sex with another girl over the desk, but she wished Maria would finish her work before she started play.  Reaching across, she grabbed Maria's essay and scanned it quickly; a few ideas suggested themselves, so she put the essay back, and started writing again.  
  
Around her, the sex went on.  She ignored it.  
  


<><>

  
"So who's this friend of yours?" asked Gretchen eagerly.  "Does she fuck too?"  
  
Taylor shook her head.  "No.  Far as I know, she's a virgin."  
  
Gretchen blinked.  "You're joking.  How old is she?"  
  
"Fifteen.  She's nearly six months older than me."  
  
"And her daddy doesn't fuck her?"  
  
Taylor shook her head again.  "He's not into kids."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yes, I know.  But that means be on your best behaviour.  No feeling me up, no dragging me off for sex.  No trying to get into her pants either.  She's been my best friend since grade one, and I don't want to mess that up."  
  
Gretchen pouted, then giggled.  "Okay.  I want to be your friend, and if she's your friend, then I want to be her friend too."  
  
Taylor kissed her.  Gretchen closed her eyes and enjoyed it.  
  
When they finally separated (amid calls from the other bus passengers of "Take it to the Market!") Taylor smiled down at her.  "Thank you.  I hope you two get along."  
  
Gretchen snuggled into Taylor's embrace.  "Me too."  
  


<><>

  
Taylor knocked on the door; a few moments later, Alan Barnes opened it.  
  
"Oh, hello, Taylor," he greeted her.  "How are you, and how's your Dad?"  
  
She decided to forgo a handshake, and just hugged him.  "I'm great.  Really, really great.  And Dad's really happy these days, too."  
  
A little startled, he hugged her back.  "That's good to hear.  Last I heard, he and your mom were going through a little bit of a rough patch?"  
  
"Oh, that's all sorted out now," she assured him, disengaging from the hug.  "This is Gretchen Cardwell.  She's a new friend of mine."  
  
"Cardwell," he noted, gravely shaking hands with Gretchen.  "Any relation to Justice Charles Cardwell?"  
  
"That's Grandpa," Gretchen told him proudly.  
  
He nodded wisely.  "Ah.  I've met the man a few times, but I can't say I've ever actually appeared in court before him.  Say hello to him for me, will you?"  
  
"I will, thank you, Mr Barnes," Gretchen affirmed.  "Wow, you've got a nice house."  
  
He chuckled complacently.  "Well, there have been a lot of industrial disputes in Brockton Bay over the last few years, and as an industrial relations lawyer, I've been kept quite busy."  
  
"And charging an exorbitant price," Gretchen noted.  
  
"Well, of course."  
  
All three laughed, and Alan let them in.  "Emma's in her room, I think," he told them.  "Taylor, you know the way."  
  


<><>

  
"Wow, you were right," Gretchen told Taylor in an undertone.  "He never looked at my ass or my chest even once."  
  
"Told you," murmured Taylor.  "There aren't many guys like him around, but they do exist."  
  
"How do they even have kids?"  
  
"The normal way.  They meet a woman, fall in love, get married, have sex."  
  
"You call that normal?"  
  
"To him it is."  
  
"So he can have sex, then."  
  
"Oh yeah.  He's just not attracted to kids."  
  
Gretchen shook her head.  "I don't get it."  She scratched her head.  "How do they know who they like fucking if they don't fuck before marriage?"  
  
Taylor shrugged.  "Guesswork?"  
  
"Like I said, weird."  
  


<><>

  
"Taylor!"  
  
Emma grabbed her best friend and spun her around, holding her close and kissing her on both cheeks.  Gretchen watched with interest; Emma had really nice breasts.  She wondered if the hugging would extend to her too.   _No_ , she told herself.   _Bad girl.  Taylor said no copping feels._  
  
"Emma!"  Taylor spun Emma around and kissed her on the cheeks in return.  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
Eventually, they broke down in giggles, and let each other go.  
  
"Wow, it's been ages since we did that," chuckled Emma.  "Taylor, you're looking really good.  Have you been doing exercise?"  
  
Taylor blushed slightly.  "Kind of," she admitted.  "But thanks.  You're looking really nice too.  Is that a new hairstyle?"  
  
Emma rolled her eyes.  "I wish.  My hair never turns out the way I want.  I try to brush it flat, and it stands up straight.  And I never know what to wear."  
  
"That's a pity," Gretchen put in.  "With your looks, you could be a model."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm so rude," Emma apologised.  "Emma Barnes."  She held out her hand for Gretchen to shake.  
  
Gretchen smiled and shook it.  "Gretchen Cardwell.  Judge Cardwell's my grandpa."  
  
"I think I know him," Emma admitted.  "And thanks for the model comment.  But I can't even wear clothes right.  Put a hundred dollar dress on me, and it looks like something out of the reject bin at Woolworths'."  
  
"Damn," Gretchen replied.  "That sucks."  
  
Emma sighed.  "I've just got to live with it, I guess."  She gave Gretchen a frank appraisal.  "Now you've got the looks to be a model, once you get a little older.  And you wear clothes well."  
  
"Aw, thank you," Gretchen replied, and hugged Emma.  Emma hugged her back.  Gretchen enjoyed the feeling of Emma's firm breasts pressing on her, but she let go after a decorous time had passed.  
  
"So I got a new board game," Emma told them.  "Wanna play?"  
  
"Sure," Taylor responded.    
  
"Sounds like fun," Gretchen agreed.    
  
"I'll just go get it."  Emma went to her cupboard and started going through it.  
  
Behind her back, Gretchen made an 'oh-god-so-boring' expression.  Taylor shook her head warningly.  Gretchen pouted.  
  


<><>

  
"Well, wasn't that more fun than you expected?" asked Taylor as they strolled back toward the bus stop.  
  
"Well, it's not what I'm used to," admitted the younger girl, "but it was fun, in a kind of weird, no-sex sort of way."  
  
"It didn't help that you suggested strip poker," Taylor told her severely.  "It's a good thing Emma thought you were joking."  
  
"Sorry, sorry," sighed Gretchen.  "I just can't believe you haven't had sex with her even  _once_.  My god, those tits."  
  
"They  _are_  pretty impressive," Taylor admitted.  "But she doesn't do sex, she doesn't go to the Market, so ..."  
  
"I bet I could seduce her," grumped Gretchen.  
  
"No," snapped Taylor.  "No seducing my virgin best friend."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Okay,  _fine_.  We'll go to the Market.  Find some young studs to fuck us till we can't walk.  Deal?"  
  
Gretchen giggled and grabbed her hand.  "Deal!"  
  


<><>

  
Emma waved as Taylor and Gretchen strolled off down the sidewalk.  She closed the door, and headed back to the living room.  Her father was there, reading the paper.  
  
"Taylor's new friend is nice," he commented.  
  
"Yeah.  She's a bit weird though," she replied, settling down to watch TV.  
  
"Weird how?"  
  
"She keeps making these off-colour jokes.  I found it a bit disconcerting in a girl her age."  
  
He put down the paper and grinned at her.  "I thought you knew."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"She goes to Immaculata."  
  
Emma blinked.  "Ah.  That explains it."  
  
He went back to reading the paper.  "It does indeed."  
  
And life went on in the Barnes household.  
  


<><>

  
**Early August, 2009**  
  
Taylor reclined on her cabin bunk, stretching lazily.  This 'father-daughter nature camp' that Danny had brought her on was nothing more than a blatant excuse for fathers and daughters – and some mothers – to get naked in the woods and fuck each other senseless.  She rather liked the idea; she hadn't had so much sex since the last family orgy at the Market.    
  
There was a pleasant ache in her jaw from sucking so much cock and licking so much pussy, and her own ass and pussy throbbed gently.  Brad, one of the camp counselors, had taken a liking to her and they had fucked several times last night.  She had no objection - he was a really good fuck - but he had a large penis and was fairly rough about how he used it.  The orgasms were spectacular, but her genitals felt as though they had been rubbed raw.  
  
Putting cold cream on her fingertips, she reached down and pushed aside the thong which had been her only item of clothing for the entire camp so far.  She sighed in relief as the cream soothed the abraded flesh, rubbing her fingers in slow circles over her vulva and anus.  
  
Picking up her phone, shed idly dialled Emma's number.  
  
 _"Taylor, hi.  How are you?"_  
  
"Hey, girl.  How are you?"  
  
Emma giggled.   _"Oh, same as usual.  Dad's trying to get me to pick an extracurricular, and I can't pick one from the other."_  
  
Taylor rubbed herself a little harder.  "Wow, sounds rough," she sympathised.  "But I'm running out of books I haven't read.".  _People I haven't fucked, more like._. "Got another merit badge yesterday."  
  
 _"Merit badges?"_  asked Emma, sounding interested.   _"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing.  What was it for?"_  
  
Taylor grimaced.  She'd spoken without thinking; the 'merit badges' were going toward the Camp Slut trophy, and recognised achievement in various forms of sexual endeavour.  The one she'd gotten the day before was for Freestyle Anal; Danny, Brad and Charlie Cardwell had all helped her get it.   
  
"Uh, nothing special.  Silly little badges they give us for completing their projects.  I think this was for basket-weaving or something."  
  
 _"Oh, okay.  So, do you have campfire singalong competitions or something?"_  
  
"Or something," Taylor agreed.    
  
The previous night had been the camp cock-sucking competition.  Taylor had come fourth in her age group, but Gretchen had won in hers.  She could still picture the little blonde, semen splattered over her face and running over her immature breasts, accepting the trophy from the presenter, before he bent her over the podium and fucked her to a screaming orgasm.  The songs they had sung to commemorate the occasion had been quite obscene.  
  
 _"Cool,"_  Emma chuckled.   _"I can't wait to see you.  You'll be all tanned, with beads in your hair.  When are you getting back?"_  
  
Gretchen slithered into the bunk, rubbing her naked body against Taylor's.  Taylor's free hand found and cupped Gretchen's firm young ass-cheek; Gretchen purred deep in her throat and kissed Taylor.  
  
Gently pulling free of the kiss, Taylor answered Emma.  "Couple of weeks.  End of August.  And yeah, I'm working on the best tan."  
  
 _I'll be tanned all right.  Sunbathing, swimming and fucking outdoors in just a thong, if that?  You can bet I'll be tanned._  
  
Gretchen mouthed 'Who?'  
  
Taylor mouthed back 'Emma'.  
  
Gretchen grinned, and attached her mouth to Taylor's breast, sucking the nipple hard into her mouth.  Taylor arched her back and grunted.  
  
 _"Is everything all right?  What was that noise?"_  
  
Taylor thought fast.  "Oh, uh, stubbed my toe."  
  
 _"Ouch.  That's the worst.  Oh."_  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
 _"Uh, we seem to be stuck in a street festival.  I'll have to call you back."_  
  
"Oh, okay.  Bye."  
  
Taylor ended the call and dropped the phone, then grabbed Gretchen.  "You're a horny little bitch," she told her mock-sternly.  "I was on the phone."  
  
Gretchen giggled and kissed her.  "I know."  
  
"For that, no more sex with me till the camp's over."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
Gretchen reached for her; Taylor batted her hand away.  "Try me."  
  
"What if I was really, really good, and made it up to you?"  
  
Taylor considered.  "Well, there  _is_  something you can do ..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Taylor spread her legs.  "Brad kinda fucked me raw, last night.  I'm a bit sore, front and back."  
  
Gretchen sat up and inspected her vulva and anal region.  "Wow, he sure did a number on you."  
  
"Don't I know it.  Him and his fucking Richter-scale orgasms."  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?  Get more cold cream?"  
  
Taylor grinned and shook her head.  "Nope.  Get down there and eat me till it doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
Gretchen hesitated.  "You're kidding?"  
  
Taylor shook her head.  "Get to it."  
  
With a martyred sigh, Gretchen knelt at the end of the bunk.  "Scoot down then."  
  
Taylor did so; Gretchen lowered her face to her reddened genitals and set to work industriously enough.  Taylor lay back with a sigh, her legs up and spread, hooked behind the bunk uprights.  She felt Gretchen's naughty little tongue flickering over her sensitive flesh, soothing the stinging of her abused ass and pussy.  
  
Momentarily, Gretchen paused in her work.  "Taylor?"  
  
"Yes, Gretchen?"  
  
"You'll make me cum as many times as I make you cum?"  
  
A sigh.  "Yes, Gretchen."  
  
"Aw _right."_  
  
Taylor shut her eyes, moaning softly at the sensations that Gretchen was now eliciting with her expert touch.  She suspected that she would be quite a while paying her back, orgasm for orgasm.  
  
Not that she minded; Gretchen was  _good_  at this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Sophia, Taylor and Gretchen discover something interesting about one another ...

**Three Weeks Later**  
  
 Gretchen giggled as she trotted alongside Taylor.  "I can't believe your mom came away with the Camp Slut trophy.  And that you got the trophy for anal sex."  
  
Taylor grinned.  "I had to work hard for it.  I think I have callouses on my knees.  As for Mom ... well, Dad met her at a college orgy, and she hasn't slowed down since.". She nodded toward the younger girl.  "Meanwhile, you won second place overall for cock-sucking.  That's pretty good."  
  
Gretchen giggled again, then glanced slyly at her friend and lover, and edged her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, as if picking up an imaginary blob of semen from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Taylor burst out laughing; that little flick of the tongue was a silent signal to anyone watching that one had just given a blow-job.  "Okay, now, keep it clean from now on.  Remember, Emma's a virgin."  
  
"What,  _still?"_. Gretchen's voice held disbelief.  "It's been a year.  If I was her dad, I'd be hitting that on a daily basis."  
  
Taylor shook her head.  "Mr Barnes doesn't do kids."  
  
Gretchen's voice held absolute assurance.  "That's because he's never tried me."  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes.  "Whatever.  Just be good, okay?"  
  
Gretchen huffed a sigh.  "Okay, fine.  But you better make it up to me, after.  I'm missing out on orgasms, here."  
  
"I promise."  
  


<><>

  
Emma opened the door.  "Taylor!" she exclaimed.  "Good god, I nearly didn't recognise you!  Hey Dad, it's Taylor and Gretchen!"  
  
Alan Barnes strolled on through into the entry hall as Emma hugged first Taylor and then Gretchen.  Both of them hugged her back; a warning glance from Taylor reminded Gretchen not to push her luck with a grope.  It was necessary; the redhead was wearing a crop-top and denim shorts, a clear invitation to anyone with Gretchen's tendencies.  
  
"Well, I am impressed," Emma's father remarked.  "Taylor, have you grown?   I could swear you're taller."  
  
Emma stood back from Taylor.  "She's always been tall, but ... yeah.  I think you've grown.  And you're so  _tanned_!  That belly tee looks really good on you.  And so do those skinny jeans.  And is that  _muscle_  in your arms?"  
  
Taylor giggled.  "I did a lot of sunbathing.".  _Usually while someone fucked me or ate me out.  And you'd have muscle in your arms too if you'd trained as much as I did for the hand-job championship._  
  
"So I see," commented Emma.  "And how have you been, Gretchen?  It's been a while."  
  
Gretchen smiled at the older girl.  "Oh, I've been good, Emma.  It's good to see you again."  
  
It wasn't so much that Taylor had been purposefully keeping the two girls apart, but she recognised that so long as Gretchen didn't really accept Emma's virgin status, she couldn't risk the blonde dropping a chance remark.  Gretchen wouldn't spill the beans on purpose, but Emma wasn't dumb, and who knew what could reveal their true relationship, and what they and their families did with one another behind closed doors.  
  
“Actually, I'm glad you showed up today,” Emma told Taylor.  “I made a new friend a few weeks ago.  She's really cool.  She's coming over today, and I think you guys would really get along.”  
  
“Excellent,” Taylor replied, leading the way into the lounge.  Collapsing into the nearest armchair, she let out a sigh.  “You have the best chairs, Emma.  I think I'll curl up here and hibernate till spring.”  
  
“It's only the end of summer,” Gretchen giggled, dropping into another chair.  
  
Taylor had her eyes closed, legs and arms splayed out.  “Your point being?”  
  
Gretchen kicked off her sandals and curled her legs under her.  “That you're silly.”  
  
Emma had disappeared into the kitchen; she reappeared with a tray of drinks.  “Sorry about this.  The air conditioning is playing up.  Dad's still waiting on the repairman.”  
  
Taylor opened one eye and snagged a drink.  “Well, until now I hadn't noticed.”  She took a drink.  “Nice.”  
  
“Didn't notice?”  Emma indicated her abbreviated clothing.  “What do you think I'm wearing this for?  I've been sweltering here.”  
  
Gretchen had certainly noticed Emma's attire; certain naughty fantasies had begun to creep through the blonde's mind.  But she kept herself in check.  
  
“The nature camp didn't have air conditioning.  Or reliable hot water,” she explained.  “We bathed in the lake, often as not.  Armchairs like this are unbelievable luxury.”  
  
“Wow, that sucks,” Emma commiserated.  “Sounds like you had an awful time.”  
  
Taylor opened her eyes and glanced at Gretchen, just as the younger girl returned the glance.  The blonde suppressed a snigger.  
  
“Oh ...” Taylor observed casually, “it had its high points.”   _Such as the nightly bunk-room orgies.  Guessing 'whose cock is that' by the feel of it in my ass.  Being shown the finer points of cunnilingus by a bunch of very experienced ladies.  And many other things that I just can't tell you about._  
  
“Well, you sure as hell got a good tan out of it,” Emma responded.  “I didn't even know you owned a bikini.”  
  
 _That's because I didn't wear one._  
  
“I -” began Taylor, but was mercifully cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
“Emma!” they heard Alan Barnes call from upstairs.  “Can you get that?”  
  
“Sure thing, Dad,” she called back.  
  
Gretchen watched Emma's rear view recede into the entry hall.  “Yum yum,” she murmured.  
  
“Behave,” Taylor told her in a low tone.  
  
“What?  I am,” protested Gretchen, trying for an innocent tone.  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
The door opened, and then a moment later, Emma returned with a slender black girl with beads in her hair.  She was wearing a singlet top and loose jeans.  
  
“Hey, everyone,” she told them.  “This is Sophia Hess.  Sophia, this is Taylor Hebert and that's Gretchen Cardwell.  They've been on that nature camp I told you about.”  
  
Taylor got up and shook Sophia's proffered hand.  “Hi, how you doing?” she asked.  
  
“Pretty good,” Sophia replied.  “I've heard a lot about you.”  She looked at Gretchen.  “You, she didn't mention.”  The grin on her face disarmed her words.  
  
“Oh, I haven't been over here that much,” Gretchen told her, shaking her hand.  “My grandpa and her dad have some common interests, so I see her a bit.”  
  
Sophia frowned.  “Hebert … Cardwell.”  She glanced at Taylor.  “Any relation to Danny Hebert?”  
  
Taylor shrugged.  “My dad.”  
  
Sophia blinked.  “Holy shit.  Your dad's big news in some parts of the 'Bay.  And you're just like, 'oh, he's just my dad'.”  
  
Taylor hooked a thumb at Gretchen.  “Her grandfather's a judge.  Charles Cardwell.”  
  
Sophia looked at Gretchen, who nodded; she didn't seem to be certain as to whether Taylor was joking or not.  
  
“Anyway,” Emma put in, “we can sit in here and drink cold drinks and sweat, or I was thinking we could jump in the pool.”  
  
Gretchen looked accusingly at Taylor.  “You never said she had a pool!”  
  
Taylor shrugged.  “You never asked.”  
  
The other two laughed.  “Come on,” Emma told them.  “Let's go get suited up.”  
  
Taylor paused.  “Uh … we didn't bring swimming clothes.”  
  
“So go in your underwear,” Sophia suggested.  
  
“Or I can supply some bikinis, I guess,” Emma added.   “Let's go see what fits.”  
  


<><>

  
Once in Emma's bedroom, and the attached en-suite bathroom, the lack of air conditioning began to really make itself felt.  
  
“Get 'em off,” Emma ordered over her shoulder as she went to her dresser.  “Let's see what we've got.”  
  
As she rummaged, she heard a gasp from Sophia; she turned to see why.  
  
Sophia was wearing a red satin-look bra and panties, which would work quite well as swimming attire; her dark skin set it off quite well, actually.  
  
Taylor, on the other hand, was naked except for the tiniest thong Emma had ever seen.  Gretchen didn't even have that; bereft of her t-shirt and cargo pants, she was just plain naked.  
  
“Taylor,” began Emma in a strangled voice, “where are your tan lines?”  
  
Taylor reached down and lifted the string on one side of her thong.  A slightly fainter line followed it, underneath.  “Uh, there?”  
  
“You – you sunbathed in the  _nude_?  And your father didn't mind?”  
  
Taylor shrugged.  “I guess not.”   _Especially as he spent so much time fucking me outdoors that he got just as tanned as me._   “I, uh, found a private spot.  No-one bothered me.”    
  
There  _had_  been the time half a dozen of the dads had encountered her while sunbathing, and she had taken them all on, more or less all at once.  But that hadn't bothered her; she had enjoyed it tremendously.  
  
“Wow,” breathed Sophia.  “I'd never dare even try that.”  She raised an eyebrow at Gretchen.  “Why no underwear?”  
  
Gretchen shrugged.  “Couldn't be bothered?”  
  
“Got used to it at the camp, no doubt?”  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
“Okay,” Emma stated briskly.  “Taylor, you can't wear that in the pool.  It'll be like you're not wearing anything.”  
  
 _Which **is**  the general idea of a thong,_ Taylor thought with amusement.  
  
“So,” continued the redhead, “I'll give you one of my string-tie bikinis.  Gretchen, you can have another one.  If we pull the strings right in, we should be able to manage it.”  
  
Amid general merriment, the girls managed to get outfitted; the string ties formed ludicrously large loops on Taylor and Gretchen, but they were at least covered.  Each girl grabbed a towel, and they trooped out of the bedroom.  
  
“Dad,” called Emma.  “We're going for a swim, okay?  Don't go peeking!”  
  
“Okay,” he replied.  “I'll be in my study if you need me.”  
  


<><>

  
Alan Barnes had a secret.  The secret stemmed from a case years before, where Danny Hebert had handed him recordings, both visual and audio, of the opposition plaintiff taking a bribe to perjure himself.  The case had fallen through, and Alan had spoken to Danny about how he got the recordings.  
  
“Spy cams,” Danny had told Alan succinctly.  “Half the size of a golf ball, come in any colour from white to black, to pastel, to patterns.  They stick to any surface, transmit to a recorder or live-stream to a computer, and the batteries last for months.”  
  
In a world where 'trust' was a dirty word, it followed that people would work out devices to ensure that no-one would have to work on trust ever again.  These cameras were innocuous, hard to spot, and got startlingly good picture and audio.  
  
He had gone to the supplier, and purchased dozens of the things, in various colours and finishes.  And then he had installed them around the family home, and around the pool itself, both above and under water.  
  
No-one had asked what the strange nodules were; they matched the paint job, and in many cases they were in hard-to-spot locations.  They all streamed to his computer, and once the images reached there, he went to work.  
  
He collected pictures of his wife and his daughters in the shower, in the bedroom, in the pool.  Undressed, partially dressed, in suggestive poses.  Emma's friends came over and frolicked in the pool; wardrobe malfunctions (what the news crews called 'blessed events'), nipple slips, bum-flashes and more.  They were all likely to happen, sooner or later, and happen they did.  His tireless cameras captured these events and funnelled them to his computer, and he cherry-picked the very best.  
  
After going through and removing all evidence of identity, as well as location, he enhanced the pictures and posted them online.  There was a large demand for candid porn like that, especially involving under-eighteens.  The site owner paid handsomely for such pictures; Alan scrupulously paid ninety percent of the money garnered from Emma's pictures, and those of her friends, into her college fund.  It was now quite large.  
  
When Emma called out that they were going to be in the pool, he hurried straight to his study.  Locking the door, he turned on his computer, called up an innocuous file, and typed in a password.  Immediately, a workscreen unfolded on his computer, showing those video feeds which actually had something moving.  He flicked through until he found the recent feed from the bedroom.  
  
They hadn't made out, which mildly disappointed him; he figured once Emma started having sex, he would be able to make double or triple what he was making now.  
  
However, the views of Taylor bending over in that thong, and of Gretchen in the altogether, were definitely worth something.  He saved the footage, to be dissected into appropriate imagery later on, then switched his attention to the pool area.  
  
It was covered on all sides by inconspicuous cameras up on the privacy fence, and from below by more cameras he had attached to the pool bottom, in the corners and along the sides.  A shiny opaque white, they matched the tiles they were attached to.  
  
And so, as the four girls leaped into the pool and began to frolic, he had a good view of the situation.  
  


<><>

  
“It's not fair,” grumbled Gretchen good-naturedly.  “I can't swim as fast as you guys.  You keep catching me.”  
  
“But you can hold your breath longer than any of us,” Taylor pointed out.  “Okay, guys, supposing when Gretchen goes under water, we don't move after her until she comes up.”  
  
“Sure,” agreed Sophia, pulling her hair back out of her face.  
  
“What about when she's tagging us?” Emma wanted to know.  
  
“Uh, she can only tag when she's on the surface,” Taylor improvised.  “Like a submarine.”  
  
“Sounds reasonable,” Emma replied.  “Gretchen, you good with that?”  
  
“Sure,” Gretchen agreed with a giggle.  “Here I come.”  
  
She ducked under water and kicked off.  Not even Alan Barnes' cameras caught the fact that she reached behind her and gave the string-tie holding her top together a sharp tug.  
  
Emma trod water, looking around for Gretchen.  Off to the side, Taylor chatted with Sophia.  “You do sports?  You're really fit.”  
  
“Track and field, mostly,” Sophia told her.  “But I don't win much.  I'm fast, but I don't have that drive to win at all costs, y'know?”  
  
Emma yelped as Gretchen surfaced in a splash, tagged her, then duck-dived without hesitating.  
  
“Holy fuck,” blurted Sophia.  “Sorry, didn't mean to swear.  Did you see that?”  
  
They moved apart as Emma moved toward them.  “Yeah, I saw that,” agreed Taylor.  “I also see  _that_.”  She pointed; floating on the surface near Emma was the bikini top that she had loaned to Gretchen.  
  
“Ah crap,” muttered Sophia.  “Emma!  Gretchen's lost her top.”  
  
Emma paused and looked around.  “Damn.”  
  
Over at the far end of the pool, Gretchen surfaced and gulped air.  
  
Taylor pointed at the bikini top floating in the water.  “Gretchen!  What happened?”  
  
“I dunno,” Gretchen replied.  “Emma maybe grabbed it.”  
  
“No, I didn't,” Emma protested.  “Well, I don't think I did.”  
  
“I'll just take it to her, okay,” suggested Taylor.  She moved around Emma and grabbed the top, and swam toward Gretchen.    
  
Her back was to the other two, and they were more or less down at the other end of the pool anyway.  And being in close proximity to the blonde girl, in such a state of undress, was having effects on her libido.  She reached out and cupped the twelve-year-old's developing breast, squeezing it slightly.  
  
Gretchen responded by sliding her hand down Taylor's bikini bottom and rubbing gently at her pussy.  
  
“Ngh,” groaned Taylor.  “Stop.”  
  
Obediently, Gretchen stopped, pulling her hand out.  
  
“When we get home, I am so fucking your ass so hard,” Taylor promised the younger girl.  She got behind her and put the bikini top on her again.  
  
“Good,” grinned Gretchen.  Taylor didn't notice, but as she tied the strings up, Gretchen reached down and plucked at the strings holding her bikini bottoms on.  
  
Nor did she notice, as she swam alongside Gretchen to the middle of the pool, that Gretchen loosened the ties holding her top on.  
  
“Okay, emergency averted,” she announced.  “Let's get back to it.  Emma, you were it.”  
  
“I was indeed,” noted Emma.  “And here I come.”  
  
She surged toward Taylor and Gretchen; Taylor cut to the left, while Gretchen duck-dived and went to the right.  
  
Emma swung toward Taylor, chasing her down.  It wasn't as easy as she'd thought; Taylor was fitter than she'd been before the summer break, all right.  
  
And then she encountered something floating in the water.  For a moment, she thought Gretchen's top had come off again.  But it was the wrong pattern.  And the bottoms were floating there too.  
  
“Oh, for fuck's sake,” she called out.  “Taylor, you lost your bikini!”  
  
Taylor pulled up and looked down at herself.  It was true; she was wearing about as much as she had been wearing, for most of the nature camp.  
  
Sophia pointed.  “Gretchen's lost hers too.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes.  “God damn string tie bikinis.  The water must be undoing the knots or something.”  
  
“Look,” Taylor suggested.  “I've got basically nothing to worry about, up top.  Nor does Gretchen.  Why don't we just go topless for the duration?”  
  
“Fuck it,” Gretchen responded, swimming back to retrieve her bikini parts.  “Why not just change it to a skinny-dip?  You've got your privacy fence.  Your dad isn't going to be peeking.  What's the harm?”  
  
“And if we have to keep stopping the game to put these damn bikinis back on,” Taylor put in, “we may as well not be playing at all.”  
  
Emma paused, thinking about it.  “Sophia?”  
  
Sophia shrugged.  “Hate to say it, but they got a point.”  
  
Emma sighed.  “Fine.  Put your suits on the side of the pool.”  As Sophia reached behind her to undo her bra, she pulled the string to untie her own bikini top.  
  
Taylor swam to the side of the pool, noting that Gretchen followed her.  As they put their discarded bikinis up on the concrete, she whispered, “You did that on purpose, didn't you?”  
  
Gretchen fondled her ass, squeezing one cheek.  “Do you have a problem with that?”  
  
Taylor cupped her budding breast again, then deliberately slid her thigh up between Gretchen's slender legs, rubbing hard against her soft young pussy.  “Not in the slightest.”  
  


<><>

  
The game got a little more … personal, after that.  
  
Every time Gretchen was being pursued by Taylor, she would allow herself to be caught, but in the process, she would cop an extremely gratuitous feel.  Taylor began to respond to these, more and more aggressively; both she and Gretchen were getting more than a little aroused by their nakedness and proximity.  
  
Emma noticed that Sophia was starting to rub up against her more and more.  Not that she was blind to the charms of the dark-skinned girl; her firm breasts, nowhere near Emma's size, were still very nice indeed, and bobbed very distractingly in the water.  And when Sophia duck-dived, her taut muscular ass shone darkly in the sunlight for just a second.  
  
“Sophia,” murmured Emma, as they trod water, watching as Gretchen pursued Taylor at the other end of the pool.  
  
“Yeah, Ems?”  Sophia put her arm around Emma's waist, pulling her close.  The action was familiar; the full-body skin-to-skin contact … was not.  It was distracting, exciting … arousing?  
  
“I, uh, find that I'm looking at you, thinking about you … I like the way you're touching me.  Is this wrong?  Am I a pervert?”  
  
Sophia chuckled, and pulled Emma around to face her.  Their bodies drifted together, breasts touching and sliding off breasts, legs unconsciously intertwining.  “Not at all, Emma,” she breathed.  “I've been feeling the same thing.  You're crazy attractive, and I'm crazy attracted to you.”  
  
Emma felt her breath growing shorter.  “What … what are we going to do about it?”  
  
Sophia glanced sideways, to see Taylor and Gretchen in a clinch, at the far end of the pool.  They had their arms about each other, and were obviously kissing.  
  
She chuckled again.  “We could take a page out of their book.  You never told me they were together.”  
  
Emma glanced around, and her jaw dropped.  “I never knew!  Taylor certainly never told me.”  She paused.  “Though it does explain a few things.”  
  
“Things we can talk about later, Ems,” Sophia reminded her, and rubbed her body gently against Emma's.   _”Do_  you want to kiss me?”  
  
As in a dream, Emma found her lips descending toward Sophia's.  They met, and sparks went off in Emma's brain.  Fireworks.  It was amazing, spectacular, fantastic.  
  
Underwater, she felt Sophia's hands caressing her naked body; gently, teasingly, lovingly.  A dark-skinned hand emerged from the water and cupped her breast, squeezing gently.   She pulled back.  Sophia's eyes questioned her silently.   _Should I stop?_  
  
Emma kissed her again, took hold of her hand and pressed it on to her breast.  And then she began to explore Sophia's body, that tautly muscular sexy young body, with her own hands.  Sophia moaned, clutched at her, kissed her.  She felt Sophia's nails digging into her buttocks, Sophia's thigh pressing between her own thighs.  She opened her legs, felt Sophia rubbing her thigh up against her soft, delicate vaginal lips.  Pleasure sparked through her all over again.  
  
She kept fondling Sophia's body.  Kept allowing Sophia to caress her in return.  Kept kissing her.  
  


<><>

  
“Well, fuck,” Gretchen observed between kisses.  Her fingers were buried knuckle-deep between Taylor's labia, and Taylor had two fingers shoved into her ass.  Both were panting and writhing together as the pleasure took them.  
  
“What?” groaned Taylor; Gretchen had just found her clitoris and was pounding the hell out of it.  
  
“She's no virgin after all.”  
  
Taylor looked around.  She couldn't see much at this range without her glasses, but it looked as though Emma was kissing with Sophia, and although she definitely couldn't see what was happening below water, she could make a good guess.  “Well, fuck.”  
  
“'s what I said, lover.  Help me up?”  
  
Taylor braced herself, then heaved.  Gretchen came up out of the water, to sit on the pool edge, legs spread.  “You owe me some orgasms.  Get to eating.”  
  
Taylor eyed the soft, delicate, tasty pussy before her.  She knew well how tasty it was.  She wanted to bury her face in it, to ravish it with her tongue.  “I don't know if we should ...”  
  
“Look again.”  Gretchen's voice was amused.    
  
Taylor looked.  Sophia was nowhere to be seen; but Emma was leaning back against the edge of the pool, apparently suffering from some sort of minor seizure.  
  
“Fuck it,” muttered Taylor, and dived in.  
  
Leaning back, Gretchen moaned as she felt Taylor's talented tongue go to work.  
  
“Oh god yes,” she panted.  “Like that.  Just like that.”  
  


<><>

  
Alan Barnes could not believe his eyes.  First, the bikinis started coming off; he'd thought the shots of Gretchen gliding topless over a camera were priceless.  And then both Taylor and Gretchen lost theirs.  Their supple bodies, slender and undeveloped, totally naked.  
  
And then all four stripped off.  He unzipped his pants and started sliding his hand up and down his throbbingly erect penis.  The cameras, above and below, showed his daughter's breasts, bobbing and moving underwater; her thighs opening and closing.  Her soft little tender pussy, topped by a cute little fuzz of red hair.  
  
Sophia was also startlingly erotic; the way she moved was sexy, almost predatory.  He noticed that she tended to follow Emma around.  Rubbed up against her.  He was so distracted by that, that he almost didn't notice when Taylor and Gretchen started to kiss and fondle each other in a major way.  He had captured their earlier encounter, of course, but this was a whole new level.  
  
And then Emma and Sophia began to caress, to kiss.  He moved his hand faster on his cock.  The cameras caught exactly what Sophia was doing to his daughter's body.  They caught the moment when she ducked under water to …  
  
“Holy fuck, is she doing what I think she's doing?”  
  
The question was redundant, and made even more so by the view of what Taylor was now doing to Gretchen's hairless vagina, right there on the edge of the pool.  
  
Alan Barnes arched his back and came all over his computer keyboard.  
  


<><>

  
Several minutes later, once he had cleaned off the keyboard, and changed his pants, he checked up on the monitors.  Things seemed to have quieted down a little; the girls were sitting in the shallows, still naked, but not actually sexing it up any more.  
  
 _Doesn't matter.  Emma just made us both quite a bit more for her college fund._  
  


<><>

  
“So how long have you two been together?” asked Emma, her arm around Sophia.  
  
“Uh, I wouldn't say we're 'together',” Taylor ventured.  
  
“No, we just fuck a lot,” Gretchen explained.  She snuggled up to Taylor.  
  
Sophia snorted.  “So how long have you two been … fucking, then?”  The obscenity sounded strange, coming from her.  
  
“Oh, since we met in the Market,” Gretchen told her cheerfully.  
  
Taylor made a motion, said half a word, to stop her, then shrugged.  “Fuck,” she muttered tonelessly.  “I guess you would have found out eventually.”  
  
Sophia and Emma were staring at her.    
  
Emma spoke cautiously.  “You met … in the Market?   _The_  Market?”  
  
Taylor slumped slightly; Gretchen put her arms around her.  “It wasn't like that,” she told them defensively.  “Don't look at her like that.”  
  
Taylor shook her head.  Her voice was a mumble.  “Sorry, Emma.  Sorry, Sophia.  We'll just leave now.”  She started to get up.  
  
“What the fuck?” blurted Emma.  “No.  Sit down.  You're my best friend, and we're gonna talk this out.”  
  
Taylor looked startled, sat down.  “What do you want to know?”  
  
Sophia looked at the two of them.  “What you were doing in there would be a good start,” she observed.  
  
“Oh, that's easy,” Gretchen told them brightly.  Taylor didn't have the will to stop her, this time, even though she knew exactly what she was going to say.  And that it would destroy her friendship with Emma for all time.  
  


<><>

  
“Taylor was there so her daddy could fuck her up the ass for the first time, and I was there so my grandpa could bust my cherry.”  
  
Emma heard every word in Gretchen's blithe explanation.  She understood them all.  But they simply didn't make sense, not in the order in which she presented them.  
  
“... wait,” she managed.  “Your dad.  Danny Hebert.  One of the scariest men in Brockton Bay.  Took you to the Market so he could have anal sex with you?”  
  
Taylor had her arms wrapped around herself.  “Yes,” she mumbled.    
  
“And Gretchen … your grandfather is Judge Cardwell, and he took you there to … take your virginity?”  
  
“Yup,” Gretchen announced cheerfully.  “And he did too.  It hurt just a little bit, but Taylor was there.  Her daddy fucked her ass while Grandpa fucked my pussy, and then Taylor fucked me, and then I got on top of Mr Hebert and put his cock in me, while Taylor fucked my ass for the first time with a dildo, and Grandpa fucked her up the ass.”  
  
She took a deep breath after this speech, and beamed at them.  
  
Taylor looked as though she wanted to shrivel up and die.  Tears were running down her cheeks.  But she wasn't contradicting what Gretchen was saying.  
  
“Christ … fuck,” murmured Sophia.  “So … Taylor.  Your Dad has sex with you, on a regular occasion?”  
  
Taylor nodded.  “Mom, too,” she whispered.  
  
“And Gretchen?  Your grandfather has sex with you?”  
  
“Oh, Mom, Grandpa, Mr Hebert, Mrs Hebert, Taylor, and anyone I feel like fucking at the Market.”  
  
“I'm sorry,” whimpered Taylor.  “I'm so sorry.”  
  
“What for?” asked Emma quietly.  
  
“For bringing this into your life.  I thought I could keep it separate.  Yes, I have sex with Gretchen.  I have sex with Dad, and Mom, and Judge Cardwell, and Jenny, and sometimes I take Gretchen to the Market and we hire a stall, and men pay us to let them fuck us.  A lot.”  
  
She took a deep breath.  “I really enjoy having sex.  I like it in my pussy, I like it in the ass.  I even enjoy sucking cock and eating pussy.  I've had sex with more men than I can count, as well as a lot of women, and dozens of kids.  Gretchen's fucked me up the ass with a dildo, and I begged for more.  Dad fucks me every day, sometimes more than once.”  
  
She raised her eyes to meet Emma's.  She was no longer leaking tears, though they stood bright in her eyes.  “So that's the truth of it.  That's what I was doing at that camp.  Fucking.  A lot.  All the daddies and daughters, and some of the moms.  It's what I do these days.  I'm sorry.  So I'm going to take Gretchen and we're going to go, and you don't have to deal with this shit in your life any more.”  
  
She began to rise again.  Emma shook her head.  “Are you ashamed of what you do?”  
  
Taylor shook her head.  “No.  Just … I didn't want you to know.  I didn't want you to think any differently of me than before.  Come on, Gretchen.”  
  
Together, they walked out of the shallows, the brunette and the blonde.  Eschewing the towels that had been laid out for them, they walked naked across the lawn and into the house.  
  


<><>

  
Emma and Sophia looked at one another.  
  
“What the fuck do I do now?” asked Emma.  
  
Sophia's voice was firm.  “Do you want to lose Taylor as a friend?”  
  
Hesitantly at first, then more decisively, Emma shook her head.  
  
Sophia nodded.  “Okay, then.  Does what she's done make you look down on her, think less of her?”  
  
Emma closed her eyes for a long moment, then opened them.  Her voice was barely a whisper.  “No.”  
  
Sophia stood up then, and hauled Emma up with her.  She slapped the redhead on the ass.  “Then go!  Get inside!  Tell them it's all right!”  
  
Emma looked steadily at her.  “Only if you come with me.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  


<><>

  
They were still dripping water, but Taylor didn't care.  She climbed into her thong, then began to pull on her jeans.  The water on her legs made it difficult, and she slumped on to the bed, beginning to cry.  
  
Gretchen, wearing just her cargo pants, leaned down and hugged her.  
  
“Hey,” she murmured.  “What's the matter?  You all right?”  
  
“I don't want to lose Emma as a friend,” sobbed Taylor.  “I've screwed up this friendship so badly.”  
  
“Hey, I might have had a little bit to do with it,” grinned Gretchen.  “Remember?”  She kissed Taylor, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Taylor shook her head.  “No, it was me.  I screwed up.  I should have just cut ties.  But I thought I could keep going to the Market, fucking you, fucking Dad, and still be friends with Emma.”  
  
“And you can.”  The voice came from the doorway; it was Emma, with Sophia just behind her.  
  
Taylor looked up.  “What?”  
  
“We can still be friends,” Emma told her patiently.  “Who you have sex with, whether they're related to you, or younger than both of us … it doesn't matter.”  She crossed the room and sat down beside Taylor.  Hesitantly, but with a look of determination on her face, she put her arms around Taylor's naked body, and held her close.  
  
After a few moments, Taylor returned the embrace.  They rested like that for a long moment; Sophia, with a faint smile on her face, watched from the doorway.  
  
“Hey,” piped up Gretchen from Taylor's other side.  “This mean we can have a foursome?”  
  
Taylor snorted.  “No.  Emma's got Sophia, and ...”  
  
“Actually,” murmured Emma, “we could always give it a shot.”  
  
Taylor stared at her.  Sophia also stared, from the doorway.  
  
Taylor found her voice first.  “You're not serious?”  
  
Emma took a deep breath.  “Just a one-off, you understand?  Just to see what it's like with three other girls at once.  I mean, I won't be coming over for any family orgies, but just here, just now, just to prove to you that I don't look down on you … yeah, I'm willing to see what it's like.”  
  
She glanced over at Sophia.  “Pending your approval, of course.”  
  
Sophia blinked.  “Me?”  
  
Emma nodded.  “You say no, this doesn't happen.  You and I, we have a thing, now, I think.  And I don't want to endanger it.  If I do this, it's with you or not at all.”  
  
Sophia looked stunned.  “So … the options here are to have a foursome, or not to have a foursome.”  
  
All three of them looked at her.  “That's about it,” remarked Emma.  
  
“Oh please, please, please say yes,” pleaded Gretchen.  
  
“Be quiet, Gretchen,” Taylor told her severely, and she shut up.  
  
Sophia pondered the concept.  Then she stepped all the way into the bedroom, and pulled the door shut.  
  
“What the fuck,” she announced.  “Once in a lifetime opportunity, right?”  
  
“Yay!” squealed Gretchen, and tugged Taylor's jeans all the way off.  Moments later, she was also naked.  
  
Emma turned to Taylor.  “Taylor?”  
  
“I – are you sure -?”  
  
Taking Taylor's hand, Emma placed it deliberately on her own breast.  Then she pulled her best friend close and kissed her.  
  
Taylor did not take long to respond.  
  


<><>

  
Afterward, they lay in a tangled, sweaty heap on the bed.  
  
“Wow,” marvelled Emma.  
  
“Fuck me yes, wow,” Sophia replied.  
  
Taylor giggled.  “I told you.  We've got lots of experience.”  
  
“Lots and lots and lots,” Gretchen confirmed.  
  
“I'm thinking I might want to do this again,” Sophia mused.  
  
“Me too,” Emma agreed.  
  
Taylor stretched, catlike.  “You know something?” she murmured.  
  
“What's that?” asked Sophia, leaning over to kiss her gently.  
  
“We're all sweaty now.”  
  
“We are,” agreed Sophia, trying to ignore the distracting things that Gretchen was doing to her.  
  
Taylor grinned.  “We could go for another swim.”  
  
Emma fondled Gretchen's firm young ass.  “I like that idea.”  
  
Gretchen giggled as Emma's finger found her tight little opening, and slipped inside.  “Me too.”  
  
Sophia straddled Taylor, leaned down to kiss her again.  “Maybe in a little bit.”  
  
No-one argued.  
  


<><>

  
Alan Barnes came on his keyboard again.


End file.
